


Happily Wed

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 6, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Despite a bad start Stiles and Peter are now married. The wedding is chaotic and perfect.Day 6 of my belated Steter Week: soulmates, mates, anchors.





	Happily Wed

“I bet you never thought we’d get here when we met.” Stiles said with a grin as he and Peter spun gracefully around the dance floor.

“Honestly I never thought I’d get you in formalwear.” Peter replied with a smirk. He carefully dipped Stiles, who laughed and came back up with a huge grin in place.

“You thought you were going to die old and alone because you pissed off your perfect match.”

“To be fair, I also thought you were going to kill me.”

“Well, I thought I might too, so I don’t judge.”

Peter chuckled and adjusted his hold on Stiles’s wrist so he could place a kiss against Stiles’s soul mark. It was an unusually intricate mark. A celtic tree with a wolf’s head at the base of the branches. Peter loved it, and he loved the way his mating bite bordered it even more.

Stiles was right, after their rough start Peter had never expected that they’d be dancing together at their wedding. Matching rings on their fingers and no weapons in sight. He had, more than once, genuinely thought he’d die at the hands of his soulmate.

He was glad things hadn’t ended that way.

“Possessive.” Stiles said teasingly, easily performing the twirl Peter set him up for.

“She still thinks you’re going to kill me.”

“I would never. The spouse is always the first suspect.”

“I’m sure that will be a great comfort.”

“I certainly hope so.”

They laughed together for a moment and Peter pulled Stiles closer to him. Even with their bad start Peter wouldn’t change a thing. Not when it brought him here, Stiles in his arms, connected in every way they could be. He was even willing to put up with Stiles’s friends, who drove him insane on a regular basis.

“You have Lydia face.” Stiles said amusedly. “Relax. She promised she wouldn’t bother us until it was time to leave. I think she was going to harass your sister anyway.”

“Oh, and what did Talia do to earn her attention?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged. Something generic then. It was understandable. Stiles’s pack might be far less traditional than Peter’s but neither had been fond of the other. Stiles’s had been vicious in protecting him and Peter’s family just didn’t think much of Stiles. They still didn’t most of the time, but there wasn’t much they could do at this stage.

They stepped of the dance floor after another dance. Lydia could say whatever she wanted but they both knew she’d come track them down if they didn’t speak to at least some of the guests. Quite a few packs had come to witness the wedding. Some because they were friends, some because they’d been curious and important enough that Lydia had allowed them to come. She’d plainly refused most ‘political guests’ even the ones Talia wanted.

Stiles had just stood by and let the two women fight it out, Peter standing beside him curiously. Eventually Talia had pulled the Alpha card and Stiles had shown his hand.

Stiles won and Lydia had gotten what she wanted.

“Eloping may have been the right idea.” Peter said once he finally got away from an Alpha’s mate who had informed him exactly how easy it would be for her, a selkie, to drown him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Stiles said with a laugh. “We were never going to elope. I just said that to piss off Talia. We would have just had the wedding somewhere else and not informed her.”

“That would have also very effectively pissed her off.”

“Yeah, but you wanted her here. She is family.”

“I love you.” Peter said reverently because all the Hale’s had put Stiles through shit and Peter was constantly amazed Stiles put up with him never mind his family.

“You’ll love me even more once we get to the honeymoon.” Stiles said with a cheeky grin.

“I love you more every day.”

“Sappy. I love you too.”

* * *

Stiles and Peter were both laughing as they scrambled into the limo. The expected fight had broken out but instead of being between their two packs a vampire and a succubus had started a fight over Cora. Cora herself was somewhere between embarrassed and delighted.

Stiles had snuck over to her and spoken in a hushed voice.

Then a swarm of pixies had come through, apparently wanting to give them their blessing. Cora and her two suitors had disappeared in the confusion. Stiles and Peter had made a hasty exit once Talia noticed her daughter’s absence.

“That was eventful.” Peter said amusedly.

“Sure,” Stiles said, grinning and reaching for his pocket, “but I still say the most interesting event tonight was Paige giving me these.”

Peter stared at the handcuffs Stiles was dangling and burst out laughing.

“Are they for you or me?”

“She assured me they’d hold a werewolf. Derek interrupted before she could elaborate.”

Peter laughed and pulled Stiles against him so he could properly enjoy the drive. He did notice that Stiles slipped the cuffs back into his pocket.

Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy the honeymoon.


End file.
